


Going back to fix our future

by Mommavampiress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommavampiress/pseuds/Mommavampiress
Summary: Minerva McGonagall left with no choice decides to intervene when her granddaughter and the newest Marauders plan to return to the past. The war has just ended and yes they won but Serenity isn't happy. She's going to warn the original Marauders and mess with the pureblood elitist even if it results in her not being born.McGonagall produces 7 books about the new marauders and their 7 years of school to read with the past.Gathering in a time frozen room of requirements McGonagall gathers several key members from the past and restores some of their memories.Harry and Serenity are faced with their deceased family members and loved ones. The Weasley's are given back Fred and the journey through the books to discover friendships and where loyalties should lie awaits the room of readers.Note: Dumbledore and McGonagall are the parents of Nala, Serenity’s mom. Its like using a donor, no they are not together.I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE SUBTLE DIFFERENCES THEY CAUSE. J.K. ROWLING OWNS HARRY
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Harry Potter Fic, Marauders Era





	Going back to fix our future

The battle of Hogwarts had just ended, me and Harry finally destroying Voldemort once and for all. Harry had been my protector once more as we dueled Voldemort, as he went to kill me Harry and his wand met for the last time. My cousin Draco had come to our side last minute and Harry had wandered off making me stay in one place waiting on a medic while he found out about everyone. 

Looking around I spotted Harry making his way to my right side a sad look on his face, “I’m sorry Serenity we lost Moony and Tonks both. Fred is also gone” Harry said as he reached me his voice low full of guilt. “No” I said facing him fully now, my black hair turned red in anger and the streaks of red and gold turned white in shock. Harry wrapped his arms around me tightly “I’m so sorry dear" he said low in my ear. 

Professor McGonagall approached us a sad smile on her face as she hugged us close to her, “Minnie I can't accept this! There has to be something, anything we can do" I said my voice trembling. Minnie shushed us and made Harry escort me to the headmaster's office. Every head turned and watched us leave full of guilt and awe. My stomach twisted in knots I felt bile rise in my throat, “Shh, it’ll be okay dear. It’ll be okay" Harry said trying to rush by all the faces turned towards us.

I guess I should introduce myself my name is Serenity Lily Black, I’m the daughter of Sirius Black and Nala Dumbledore Black. I’m 17 years old and a witch, I have grey eyes with sterling blue rings outlining them, black curly hair with gold and red natural streaks through my hair as well. I’m 5’7 and a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team, I also am the grandchild of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. I’m also a metamorphmagus meaning I can change my appearance at will or if I have extremely strong emotions, they can change my hair color at will. I have two animagi forms a doe and a large black and red fur colored grim, my mate or soul mate ended up with two animagi forms just the male version of mine. I survived that night with Harry when we were just a year old. I ended up being a different type of witch then most I was like my mother able to find my other half at a young age and know it. But that night that Voldemort came and killed my mother and Harry's parents I didn’t get to see him again for 10 more years.

Minnie joined us in the office with Draco Malfoy, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Charlie and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Arthur and Molly Weasley as well. Swallowing I looked at them with tears in my eyes, “I'm sorry” Draco blurted out falling to his knees. “Get up" I said my voice hoarse, “We don't blame you cousin. This, this isn't your fault. This is Voldemort and that slimy rats faults. If I could fix this… Minnie I need a time Turner” I exclaimed at the end rather happy. “You know what happens to witches and wizards that meddle with time Serenity Lily Black" Minnie asked sternly peering at me seriously. 

“I don't bloody care how many laws I break. If I go back, I can save Harry's parents. I can save mom, dad, moony, Tonks, the Longbottoms, Fred, Hedwig, Dobby, Uncle Reg, Gramps" I said standing straighter and meeting her scrutinizing gaze with my own stare of defiance. “Professor that’s several wizarding laws she will be breaking" Mione spoke up looking at me worriedly, “We love, it’s bloody we. We’re Marauders we don’t let one go it alone" Ron said making Hermione smile slightly as she looked at Ron then Harry and me. “Of course. We will be breaking hundreds of wizarding laws when we do this. It’s not an if professor" Mione said a real smile on her face this time.

“If you don't have a time Turner the RoR does. It always has one" I said my hair back to its wavy black with red and gold streaks. Harry was smiling beside me as he played with the ends of my hair his arms around me protectively. Draco was talking with Ginny about something in hushed voices, both smiling widely as she blushed a light pink. 

“Marauder at heart you are dear. Nothing I say will change her mind Ms. Granger; you see what everyone knows is her father was a Marauder but my own child Nala was an unspoken Marauder so no one would mess with her. She dragged poor Lily along for the ride more often than not. You will go to when I say and this will be done my way Serenity. Understood" Minnie asked her eyes twinkling once more. 

Minnie dismissed us to get cleaned up, fed and rested. Draco asked if he could come with us that the Slytherin common room just was not someplace he wanted to be, Mr. Weasley beckoned him with open arms to join us. “This is more dangerous than breaking into Gringotts or following that oaf Umbridge around in the Ministry Renity" Mione ranted on getting the attention of everyone else in our group. “You four did what" Mrs. Weasley asked her eyebrow raised staring the four of us down. 

“Next Marauders ladies and gents" George said smirking making Mr. and Mrs. Weasley almost falter in their steps, “How did you” Arthur Weasley asked turning to face the six of us. “I grew up in this castle. Moony was my… my godfather… he told me stories about the four of them at school and I even have my own map but I left wormtail off for a reason. Anyway were both children of Marauders and really who better to fill the two remaining slots then Mione and Ron. They're our best friends we tell each other everything. What me and Harry can't understand is how you guys don't hate us… this war was” I said my voice cracking. Mrs. Weasley grabbed me and Harry in her arms and hugged us tightly, “You two are a part of our family like Hermione. We may not have agreed about you 4 leaving 7th year but you 4 saved us” Mrs. Weasley said with the rest of the Weasley family joining in on the hug as tears fell from our eyes. 

Draco had even gotten roped into the hug with a very red-faced Percy who was attempting to make up for everything that had happened over the years. We split up girls and boys and each went up the stairs to shower and get ready for something to eat. An hour later we all met back in the common room and Draco was discussing the homey feeling of our dorms, a look between me, Ron, Harry and Hermione had the four of us giggling like madmen. “Cousin second year your lankies one said he wore reading glasses" I said between sports of laughter. “You snuck into the dorm. Drafty and dreary isn’t it" Draco asked his eyes gleaming. Smiling I pretended to pick up a package and inspect it and turned to Draco and Ginny “Is this yours" I asked imitating Draco as I shook it looking at them. “No" I asked still imitating him as I pretended to stuff it in my pocket making Draco turn a bright pink ‘Serenity” he exclaimed while everyone laughed. “At least we discovered you weren't the heir of Slytherin. Oh by the way Draco remind us to tell you some interesting facts about previous Slytherins sometime" Harry said smirking as Draco just stared at us shaking his head. 

We all walked to the great hall and were met with Neville and Luna, “We're coming with you" Neville said even nodding his head in Draco's direction. “You don't even know what they have come up with this time" Mione hissed crossing her arms. “Were the DA. With the two of you brainstorming there is nothing we can't do Hermione” Neville replied holding Luna's hand. “Were going back. I know my aunt really screwed you Neville, how would you like to see your parents again? Before that bloody crazy hag got ahold of them" Draco said interrupting the conversation. “Food guys food" Ron whined again as we all sat together in the middle of the empty Gryffindor table. “I see you have all refreshed. Well here is how this is going to go. Molly, Arthur, I am going to send your memories back to your younger bodies when I arrive. The rest of you are coming with me to the 7th year of the Marauders. When we are done reading 7 books that I have written up from using a magic quill on these 4” she said looking down at us a twinkle in her eye. 

“Then your memories will go into you as you are born or in the older Weasley boys they will be transferred at the end. I have also decided not to do anything by halves George and we are picking up your better half from a week before the chaos started here. Time will be frozen there Serenity, certain people no matter how bad you want to will not be allowed to be killed. We have work to do after we eat" Minnie said joining us. 

“Bella doesn't deserve to live anymore than wormtail Minnie! She killed my father, destroyed Neville's family and countless others. He killed my mother and Harry's parents” I exclaimed my temper rising. “I know dear but there isn't much we can do since when we go back that hasn't happened yet" Minnie said her voice strained. “It will be straightened out. I promise you that" I said calming as Harry ran his fingers through my hair. We all ate with little talk everyone worried about how things would go. That night found us in the Gryffindor common room once more all of us sat on the couches, “Serenity, Harry how is this going to work exactly" George asked worried and serious for once. 

“Minnie is enchanting the turners. She is deciding on how far back we will go but I believe that she is going to be meddling more than I am. Kreacher! Bloody hell he is going to be irritable again" I bemoaned as I rested my head in my hand while not thinking to happily. “He won't be that bad Regulus will still be alive dear" Harry said holding me close to him. We all retired to bed that evening and I was not able to fall asleep by myself I ended up curled into Harry’s side. Ron was holding onto Hermione as well in the dorm we had taken over with Draco on a bed not far from us. 

The next day we awoke and got dressed for the day before meeting everyone in the great hall for some breakfast. Minnie came to us with 7 time turners, “They are already preset we will venture to the ROR in just a bit after breakfast and then you lot will take off. Molly and Arthur are going to come with me personally and we are going to be grabbing Fred along our way. The rest of you are going to be waiting around in the ROR as we gather the people to be there and everything needed. Time is going to be stopped of course and yes Serenity I will see to it that Kreacher and Dobby both receive their memories. Getting Dobby’s freedom will be up to you though my child” Minnie said smiling at us as she walked away a smile on her face. “That will be the easy part” I said smirking at Harry, Mione and Ron. “How did you even get his freedom in the first place. My father was pissy about that for weeks” Draco asked looking at us. “Harry stuck a sock in the diary and we returned it back to him. He took the sock threw it at Dobby who caught it” I said remembering the end of our 2nd year. 

After breakfast we made our way to the RoR and everyone was to nervous to talk about anything afraid that it would ruin the events that were about to take place. George was very placid and calm even though he wanted to shout at the top of his lungs, he had lost his other half and he was not taking it very well. We all got comfy on some couches before Minnie strolled in with jars of memories flowing behind her. George and Charlie shared a time turner, Fleur and Bill shared one, Mione and Ron shared one, Harry, Draco and I shared one, Luna and Neville shared one, Percy and Ginny shared the last one. Minnie stared at us all with a smile on her face, “If this goes well the future that we are currently in will cease to exist and many people will still be alive today” Minnie said nodding at us. “Until we see you again Minnie” I said smiling at her my grey eyes outlined in blue shinning with mischief. “Behave” Mrs. Weasley said sternly unshed tears in her eyes. I grasped the edge of the time turner and it began spinning madly already preset with magic on what to do.

Closing our eyes tightly the air was whipping around us wildly like being on a broom in the middle of a storm again, rolling my eyes I thought back to our third year when the dementors showed up. Harry had been knocked out from them being on school grounds when they were not allowed to be. But gramps had saved him before he had completely fallen from the sky and died. An arm found its way around my waist “Were here” Harry said as we opened our eyes and were faced with six wands pointed at us. “Bloody hell put your wands down moony, padfoot, prongs, doe, grima, and wormtail" I said removing the time turner from around Draco and Harry. Tucking the time turner into my shirt I refused to look at the people in front of me, “It'll be fine Renity" Mione said nodding a smile on her face. “Who are you people and why do you all have time turners" the young voice of Remus Lupin asked. 

“They are with me Mr. Lupin. I forgot to mention they spent most of their 7th year in this room didn't I? Oh well sit back get comfortable the others will be arriving soon. Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Dumbledore and Evan’s I suggest you get comfortable as well" Minnie said appearing 20 years younger with a very young Mrs. And Mr. Weasley. 

A very much alive and breathing Fred stepped out from behind them. “Fred" we all yelled before jumping on him laughing, “Bloody hell" I mumbled hugging him close to me. “Damn scare you bloody idiot" George exclaimed upset with his twin. “I'd do it again mate. But I’m sorry. What the bloody hell mate I thought they’d have fixed your holiness for this. It’s good to see you’re here, I don’t blame you" Fred asked pointing at Percy who looked worried. The Weasleys began this huge debate arguing about how much of git Percy was over the last few years. The main complainer being Ginny. 

My hair was becoming red with anger as I finally snapped with Harry holding me around the middle. “Shut up! Shut up all of you! Yes Percy was a down right git for a very long time but at least he came back to you guys. You are a family, and nothing can replace your family. You people still have each other and have had each other for a very long time, be grateful that you still have family that you can remember who wasn’t incarcerated for something he didn’t do. Or bat shit crazy who should have been killed” I yelled silencing the Weasley kids. “Padadoe” Ron said sadly, “No you guys and the rest of our friends are as close to family as we are going to get. We lost almost the rest of our family in the last 3 years. So suck it up and accept your damn brother back” I said as Harry turned me into his chest running his fingers through my hair to get me calmed down. 

“Serenity Lily Dumbledore Black” my grandfather Albus Dumbledore exclaimed as he walked in the room his long purple robes floating around him. “You! I can’t talk to you right now” I said refusing to keep looking at him, “Serenity” gramps said his voice low and sad now. “No, knowing we needed you as well as Minnie you had him kill you! We saw it happen” I said as many people in the room sucked in their breath after what I said. “Why didn’t you tell me dear” Minnie asked, “Tell you that I saw that greasy haired git kill my grandfather because my cousin couldn’t do it. I didn’t want the sympathy and I didn’t want the pity looks to get worse. Remember when that crazy hag blasted him through a veil. I got pity glances and whispers everywhere I went. I never got to say goodbye, I didn’t really even get to know him” I said inhaling a mixed scent of chocolate, forest air with a hint of wood and spice. It was Harry’s scent calming me down.

Once calm I refused to move, “You should give her space Professor. She will talk to you when she is ready, you should know this” Harry said with a guilty looking Draco beside us. “Dad” Nala questioned looking between me and her father. Slapping Draco upside the head I rolled my eyes, “Stop. We don’t blame you. I never have, you can’t help it how dumb your dad was” I said making Draco smirk lightly. “Thanks, and what in the world does Padadoe actually stand for" Draco asked seriously looking between me and Harry and Ron with Hermione. “Uhh well you see. You’ll find out later” I said cheerfully now. “Are you talking about their nicknames. Padadoe, Grimprongs, Red Pride, Gold Pride” Percy asked looking between the four of us curiously. 

“Leave our Marauders alone Percy. They have a good reason for those names I bet” Fred and George said together knowing exactly why we had the names. Snickering we all sat down and got comfortable on couches with four very confused 7th year boys and 2 very confused 7th year girls. “Who are you if you don't mind answering that" Lily Evan’s asked her green eyes staring at me and Harry. “It would probably be best if we only have to do introductions once" Harry said shifting a bit uncomfortably under her gaze as I felt our map poke me in the side. 

“Hey Padadoe you got our you know what" Mione asked her eyebrow raised finally calmed down and no longer irritated at me for this. “Everywhere Mione" I said as the four of us huddled up together, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Draco joining us. The twins, Charlie, Percy, Bill and Fleur scooted closer towards us not sure what we were doing, waving my hand at the parchment Harry had pulled out of my pocket it unfolded and showed an opening very much like the original Marauders map and my copy. It had our four nicknames instead with our pact as we signed it, “Bloody hell it shows all the corridors that filch collapsed or that lead to dead ends it also shows you the ghost” Fred and George exclaimed loudly. 

“Shut up" I hissed watching as a rather large group of jumbled names approached the room with Minnie and gramps leading them. “We nicked ours. You guys made one, an improved one at that" George whispered. “They would be so proud" Fred exclaimed dramatically clutching his chest, “I'm so proud our little marauders are all grown up” George said just as dramatic. “Shove off" I said smiling at the two, “I'll have you know were the Marauders” Pettigrew said puffing out his chest, “Your not a Marauder rat" I hissed not looking back at the map. 

“Hex your future child and child in law and I will hex you both Potter, Black" Minnie said entering with many more people. “What" the two boys yelled their hands automatically up in surrender, snickering we closed the map up and I shoved it in my pocket. “There are maps of this school? Since when" a drawled voice of a younger Snape asked. “If you were smart enough you would have one to" I said scrunching my nose up, “Why couldn't your cat just have ate the damn rat in the beginning of third year. Or injured him enough for the truth to come out" I asked Mione in a low voice making her snicker.  
“Now we are going to do introductions in this room and there are things you must know" Minnie said addressing everyone. “Sorry Minerva but isn't Dumbledore normally the one in charge" Andromeda asked quietly away from her family. “Very right you are my dear but if it wasn't for Minerva and this group we wouldn't be here" gramps replied a small smile on his face. 

“Thank you Albus" Minnie said a small smile on her face in remembrance of his death and the destruction of his grave. “This group has come from the future with 7 books in total. I originally came with them and restored memories of several adults that I could or had the power to. We would not be here if it wasn't important, you may not leave until the 7th book is finished" Minnie said looking at the skeptical looks of the people they had escorted in. “Now we will do introductions starting with the adults in the room and ending with the group I brought here" Minnie said sternly. 

3rd person POV.  
“Professor Albus Dumbledore” Albus said trying to get his granddaughter to look at him, “Aberforth Dumbledore” Albus's brother said from beside him. “Euphemia Potter” an older woman said smiling at James but staring at Harry occasionally, “Fleamont Potter” an older man with hair just like Harry and James said. “Walburga Black” a woman much like the woman in the painting from the house of black said stiffly, “Orion Black” a man that looked a lot like Sirius said not looking at Sirius. “Andromeda Tonks” a younger version of the woman said smiling at the group of time travelers. “Ted Tonks” a man that looked quite like Tonks said. “Alastor Moody” mad eye moody said scowling at the Blacks. “Bellatrix Black” the unruly black haired woman said in a much more tame voice and somewhat timid. “Narcissa Malfoy” an already bleached blond woman said sitting beside her husband. “Lucius Malfoy” the older version of Draco said eyeing him beside Ginny with disgust, “Dedalus Diggle.”  
“Kingsley Shacklebolt.”  
“Elphias Doge.”  
“Benjy Fenwick.”  
“Cardoc Dearborn.”  
“Dorcas Meadows.”  
“Professor Minerva McGonagall.”  
“Professor Filius Flitwick.”  
“Professor Pomona Sprout.”  
“Madam Poppy Pomfrey.”  
“Madam Hooch.”  
“Professor Horace Slughorn.”  
“Rubeus Hagrid.”  
“Fabian Prewett.”  
“Gideon Prewett.”  
Two males said hugging a very teary eyed Molly and Arthur. “Molly Weasley” a younger Mrs. Weasley said grinning at the group as well, “Arthur Weasley” a younger Mr. Weasley said nodding at them.  
“Amelia Bones.”  
“Edgar Bones.”  
“Alice Longbottom” a woman with blonde hair said beside a man that looked almost identical to Neville said. “Frank Longbottom” the man beside her said both looking at Neville out of the corner of their eye. Neville didn’t cry but Draco placed a hand on his shoulder lightly for support while whispering a few words of encouragement before Neville would meet his parent’s eyes with a small smile.  
“Marlene Mckinnon.”  
“Regulus Black” a young male voice said shocking Sirius to turn around, “Serverus Snape.”.  
“Peter Pettigrew” the rat boy said low to not be heard fidgeting, “Remus Lupin” the younger sandy haired man said he didn’t have the haunted look in his eye like before. “Sirius Black” the young non tortured Sirius said his arm around Nala, “Nala Dumbledore” a woman with gold and red streaks through her hair said smiling at the group in a knowing way, “James Potter” Harry’s father said his arm around his mother a smile on his face. “Lily Evans” Harry’s mom said smiling at the group as well when everyone turned to focus on the time travelers.  
“Bill Weasley eldest child of Molly and Arthur.”  
“Charlie Weasley dragon tamer, second eldest of Molly and Arthur.”  
“Percy Weasley third eldest of Molly and Arthur.” “Gred and Forge Weasley were twins after Percy of Molly and Arthur” the twins said together beaming proudly.  
“Boys” Minnie warned giving them the look, “I’m Fred” Fred said sighing muttering to himself. “I’m George” George said joining his twin moping. “Ron Weasley second youngest child of Molly and Arthur…” Ron looked to Serenity and Harry for conformation, those three and Hermione all shared a look the rest of the room seen but chose to ignore since it was their moment. They nodded between each other and Ron continued “I go by Red Pride between friends and apart of our generations Marauders.” Many teachers groaned looking at the group and then the current Marauders. Severus sneered at the time travelers to stop short when Draco sneered back at him. “Ginny Weasley, only daughter and youngest child of Molly and Arthur.” “Draco Malfoy child of Narcissa and Lucius” Draco said not moving from beside Ginny. “Neville Longbottom child of Frank and Alice Longbottom.” “Fleur Weasley, wife of Bill Weasley.” Luna Lovegood.” “Hermione Granger, I go by Gold Pride between friends and I am apart of our generations Marauders.” “Harry James Potter. Child of James Potter and Lily Evans. I go by Grimprongs between friends and obviously apart of the Marauders” Harry said twirling Serenity’s hair around his finger. “Serenity Lily Black. Last Black with the name alive from our time because you are to pig headed a group” Serenity said. “Serenity” Minerva said sternly while Sirius laughed coughing to cover it up.  
“Master Serenity there are dead peoples here” Kreacher said popping up and standing in front of Serenity protectively, “I know Kreacher” Serenity replied looking at Harry for help. Harry laughed “Oh master Harry you are well. That is good very good. Kreacher is glad, Dobby is back sir did you know” Kreacher said turning on Harry. “Kreacher” Orion Black said sternly looking down on the elf, “No. Master Serenity and Harry has helped Kreacher. They gave me back Master Regulus, you will need to change sir” Kreacher said shocking the whole room. “Anyway I am the last Black with the name black alive, I go by Padadoe between friends and I am obviously a Marauder with given my parents. Now Lucius catch” Serenity said throwing a sock at him which he caught and tossed aside that Dobby had caught making Kreacher grin.  
“I wanted to do it this time" Hermione said to Serenity, “Harry didn't let me do it last time" Serenity replied much to the amusement of most people in the room. “What happened that you needed to come back this far" Mad eye Moody asked gruffly, “Out of everyone in this room the rest of those that are time travelers, my parents, Professors Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid and Andromeda and a few others live. I even died from the time they came from" Fred said and everyone focused on the time travelers. “He is right but if we didn't do it this way their Marauders would have caused all kinds of magical chaos to right the wrongs" Minerva said. “Hey" the time traveling Marauders exclaimed. “You know she's right" Neville said to his friends, “Knowing them they would have” Draco said agreeing. “Shut up ferret” Serenity said with no malice in her voice making Draco turn bright pink, “I thought we agreed never to speak of that" he replied. The four newest Marauders laughed along with the rest of the time travelers.  
“Now we will begin reading these books. This is going to be very personal for your four I’m sorry in advance" Minerva said looking at the four that called themselves Marauders. No one could expect how bad this could really be for them to be there. “Who would like to read first?” “I will" Aberforth offered taking the book in outstretched hands. Everyone sat back with many questions for those that had traveled.


End file.
